


two slow dancers

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND HES BLONDE i could not help myself, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Self-Indulgent, Vampires, atsumu is absolutely love sick it is Disgusting. i love it, for no reason i just wanted him to be, not explicit doe, sakusa is a vampire, so sappy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Atsumu smiles, Sakusas face still downturned in displeasure. It only makes butterflies storm his stomach, the fluttery feeling making him feel warm.“You wanna know somethin’ Omi-kun?” He asks, Sakusas eyes still bore into Atsumus, waiting for him to continue. “You look really pretty when you sleep.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	two slow dancers

**Author's Note:**

> my writing style is going thru puberty AGAIN :| i hate her but errmm!!! so self indulgent very disgustingly sappy i dont know. something came over me i feel there is a lack of vampire sakusa I WANT HER!!!!! so i did it myself. would love to expand on the topic but im afriad my brain is going dark now. anyway i hope you enjoy!!!

Light leaks into Atsumus eyes, causing him to wake up from a deep sleep. He blinks it out for a few moments, giving in to the feeling of waking up. He feels a heavy arm around his waist, it was cool on his bare skin.

His eyes flit to the side, he finds light curls on the pillow next to him, eyes shut as he lays still. You’d think he was dead upon first glance, he somewhat was anyways. Atsumu knows it’s nothing more than a nap anyway, Sakusa never truly sleeps.

He turns his body to face the other. It was nice to see him docile for a moment, not shooting insults the blondes way. No matter what Sakusa said though, he always knew it never meant anything.

“Omi-kun.” The man says, barely above a whisper.

There’s no response for a moment, he stays still, Atsumu rolls his eyes. Sakusa was the lightest sleeper he knew, just him moving should’ve woken him up.

“Omi-kun,” He says it a little louder, pulling out the last syllable like taffy. It causes a stir in the others movement, his eyes cracking open soon after that.

Atsumu smiles, Sakusas face still downturned in displeasure. It only makes butterflies storm his stomach, the fluttery feeling making him feel warm.

“You wanna know somethin’ Omi-kun?” He asks, Sakusas eyes still bore into Atsumus, waiting for him to continue. “You look really pretty when you sleep.”

His words were beyond sappy, and he knew it all too well. But, Sakusa didn’t seem to mind. His lips then went into a fine line, meaning he didn’t mind it.

Although Sakusa still smelled like bleach from his choices made a few nights ago, his soft scent still somehow remained. It always smelled like soap, no matter what practice they had just gone through or the time of day, he always smelled of soap. He also tended to carry a little sweetness with him in his smell.

“Weirdo.” Sakusa murmurs, flipping himself over so he’s not facing his lover anymore. Atsumu whines, he had so many other syrupy words to spill to him.

“Don’t be that way Sakusa,” He says, placing a hand on his waist. He rubs circles into the soft material of the shirt, Sakusa sighs at the ministrations.

“You smell. Take a shower.”

“You always know just what to say.”

Atsumu places his head in the junction where the others shoulder and neck meet. He places soft kisses on his neck, trailing up to just behind his ear. It makes the other shiver, his hand being placed on top of Atsumus.

“You’re the worst.” He says, still not turning around, Atsumu could tell there was a small smile on his face.

“We have practice in like, an hour.” He says, lips still attached to the soft skin of his neck. 

Sakusa groans, out of stress. If Atsumu had to guess, he probably only went to sleep about an hour ago. He bought some blood packs from Yamaguchi the other night, so Sakusa isn’t running low or anything. He just doesn’t want to get up. It was one of the few times he was sluggish.

“I’ll go get you a pack.” He says softly, leaving Sakusa in bed as he makes his way to their shared kitchen.

It never truly bothered Atsumu, Sakusa hated how much he liked the fact that he was a vampire. It got too much to bear when Atsumu jumped into his weird and crazy fantasies, Sakusa stopped him not even a quarter of the way through, he couldn’t stand it after hearing the word “clone.”

Atsumu grabbed a plastic pouch from the fridge, pouring it into a cup before putting it into the microwave for a minute or so. He had been told how much cold blood tastes like ass, and Atsumu wasn’t in the mood to be drained of blood and essentially all of his energy. Not with practice in an hour that always promised to be exhausting.

The microwave beeped, Atsumu pulled it out, the hot cup burning just the slightest bit into his skin. He places it on the counter and grabs a napkin, along with Sakusas favorite straw, a light pink straw with strawberries patterned all along it.

He brings it into their room, Sakusa already sitting against the headboard and looking at something on his phone. Probably something boring like a news article, since he was one to read that. Atsumu never found interest in the news,

“Thanks.” He said simply, taking the cup in his hands and drinking out of it.

Bright rays made their way to Sakusa, Atsumu sighing at the sight. With his hair now blonde, he seemed to shine a little more. Dust danced around him, forming a crown around his head.

Sakusa looks up, eyes meeting one another. It just made Atsumu smile, the other rolling his eyes.

“We should get dressed and head out soon.” Sakusa says, the other just nods, eyes staying locked as a stupid smile paints his face. 

Sakusa learned to ignore it, but by no means has Atsumu learned to stop.

“Omi-kun, yer just a little too pretty.” Atsumu sighs as he walks towards their dresser, looking through their wide range of practice clothes.

Sakusa didn’t reply, Atsumu turns to look at the other who is just staring at him with a sentimental look. He gives a toothy grin and picks out a shirt.

They get ready together, a few kisses shared here and there since Atsumu was just the _touchiest_ person ever, not that Sakusa ever truly minded.

They head out with arms linked (Sakusa didn’t hold hands, Atsumu had to find a solution very quickly or else he’d die from lack of touch), Atsumu talking his head off about a dream he had and what he was craving for lunch. Sakusa just nodded, giving commentary at certain points.

It was grossly domestic, but Atsumu smiled at the thought of waking up next to the other. Even at practice, when his attention was solely on the ball, he couldn’t help but let a quick thought pass about how good Sakusa looked when he was focused on the game.

The sun sets as they walk home, Atsumu leaned on Sakusa due to his exhaustion. The other wasn’t too happy about it, not because Atsumu was heavy or anything, but he couldn’t stand the smell.

“Take a shower when we get home or so help me, you are sleeping on the couch.”

Atsumu let out a whine, the other just looked at him, rolling his eyes at how childish the other was being.

The air stilled for a moment, even if Sakusa had his mask on, Atsumu could tell he was smiling. He exhales, eyes shutting for a moment.

“Can you carry me, Omi?” He asks. “Carry me like Bella, you’re my Edward.”

Sakusa doesn’t respond to that, there was nothing he hated more than the stupid Twilight jokes Atsumu would make. He just shook his head, Atsumu laughing at the reaction.

“If you make another Twilight joke, I’m breaking up with you.”

A tease with no bite behind it, just how Sakusa always did it.

“I love you too, Sakusa.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this love drunk vomit i procured!!!


End file.
